


Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blue hair Josh, First Meeting, Hotel, M/M, One Shot, This probably sucks, because quality, but I'm posting it anyway, i wrote this instead of my other fics, it's not sad don't worry, josh is a maid, joshler - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler's room wasn't clean when he checked in so he calls hotel management to get it fixed.
Or the fic where Tyler says he's not picky but he can't handle a mess so he's kinda picky and Josh is the punk maid sent to clean his room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks  
> I'm in a bit of a writing funk so I wrote this rather than updating my other fics  
> Also I have no idea if this is how hotels work lmao  
> Aaaaand I didn't proofread or edit it, sorry

Tyler isn’t picky. He really isn’t, but there’s a line and when that line is crossed, he needs to have something done about it. You see, he works very hard and sometimes when he checks into a hotel for the week he would like his room to be clean so he can just lay down and relax.

Apparently that’s too much to ask for at this hotel. The room is trashed from the last people who stayed in the room.

Tyler sighs, considering just cleaning it himself. No, it isn’t Tyler’s problem! He didn’t make the mess and the hotel should be more professional than to leave a room like this and check it out to another person.

So he sits in the uncomfortable armchair by the awkward round table and calls hotel management.

“Hi, can I talk to someone about getting my room cleaned? No one did it after the last residence.”

After telling them the room number and being assured a maid would be sent down immediately, he hangs up the phone and sits on the bed, scrolling through Twitter before he hears a soft knock on the door.

Tyler opens the door to find a guy about his age standing there. He’s interesting looking to say the least. Not in a bad way, not at all. Just interesting.

He has blue hair, a nose ring, gauges, and a few tattoos peeking out from under his uniform.

Tyler’s just surprised the hotel hired him, places like this usually steer clear of people who are actually interesting and colorful like him so they don’t make the clients uncomfortable.

He is really attractive though, so he wasn’t at all complaining.

The guy just looks at Tyler for a minute, almost like he was caught off guard, before shaking his head and speaking up.

“Did you call for cleaning service?” The guy- Josh as his nametag says- asks in a warm voice.

“You’re the maid?” Tyler jokes.

Josh laughs quietly. “That’s me,” He peers past Tyler and frowns. “Was your room left like this?”

Tyler nods and Josh shakes his head.

“I’m sorry. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but this place is totally running out of staff and it won’t be long before they have to shut down.”

“That sucks, man.” Tyler feels bad for the guy, he’s probably going to lose his job.

“Nah it’s fine, they’re kinda dicks to employees and the pay is horrible.” Oh ok. Tyler doesn’t feel as bad anymore.

They both stand there awkwardly for a moment before Tyler realizes that Josh is still standing in the hallway. Stepping aside, he motions for him to come in.

Josh doesn’t waste time getting to work. He cleans the room in about half an hour.

“Okay, it looks like I’m about done here.” Josh walks out into the room from the bathroom.

“Oh, okay.” He has no idea why, but Tyler doesn’t really want Josh to leave.

Josh doesn’t make any moves to leave.

“Can I make it up to you?” Tyler stutters out.

“What do you mean?” Josh raises an eyebrow.

“Can I do something to thank you for cleaning here?”

“Like what?” The corner of Josh’s mouth quirks up a little bit.

“Let me take you on a date.” He cringes at himself because they just met and haven’t even had a real conversation yet and he’s so weird and-

“Oh uh, yeah, I’d like that.”

Tyler doesn’t know if it’s nerves or happiness making his heart speed up.

After exchanging phone numbers, they actually strike up a very interesting conversation about nothing too important, which leads to another one, which leads to another one, until they both fall asleep in Tyler’s room.

Josh may have gotten into a bit of trouble for skipping out on the rest of his shift, but it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that moved fast  
> Let me know what you thought :)  
> Stay alive, frens |-/


End file.
